


Hard day

by Bangtan2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan2018/pseuds/Bangtan2018
Summary: Alec had a hard day at the institute. He goes to Magnus.





	Hard day

Alec was very tense and wary. He had very hard day at the institute and hoped, that his lover could help him.  
He made his way to Magnus home. He knocked onto the door and waited for 3 minutes. When no one opened, he made his way inside. He looked around and walked toward Magnus's room. He walked inside and saw bathroom door slighly ajar. He opened them and saw Magnus only in towel in front of a big mirror. He walked over to him, makiny noise so Magnus would know about him. When he was standing behind him, he leaned down to kiss Magnus's shoulder.  
"Hey." He whispered softly. Magnus leaned back against him and sighed with small smile. Alec didn't waste a minute. He picked Magnus up and brough him back into his room. He lied him onto bed and crawled on top of him.  
"Hard day?" Magnus asked. He knew the answer but still asked. Alec just noded and finally kissed him. Magnus sighed in bliss and his hand sneaked into Alec's hair. He gently tugged at them and Alec groaned. He moved his mouth from Magnus's and toward his neck where he softly nibbled and sucked. When he was satisfied with the dark purple mark that he left there, he moved toward his chest. He kissed his left nipple and softly bit it. His fingerd were giving attention to the other one. Magnus's moans were only working Alec up more. He needed him. He needed him more than breathing. Slowly, too much slowly for Magnus's liking, he moved his head lower to where Magnus needed it the most. He removed the towel and took Magnus's cock into his hand and stroked him slowly. Magnus bit back a whimper that treathened to make it's way from his mouth. Pre-come dripped from his member, making it easier for Alec. He opened his mouth and gave it a quick lick. Magnus arched his back a little and sneaked his hand once more into Alec's hair.  
"Please." He pleaded and Alec grinned. Magnus was very easy to bring into begging mess. He was begging already but still not mess and Alec plans to change that. He opened his mouth wider and took Magnus inside his mouth to the root. He felt him at the back of his troat but that was ok, because he didn't have gag reflex. Magnus's back was arched and high keen tore throug him. Alec swalowed around him and Magnus's fingers tugged at his hair. Alec started to move his head up and down. His tongue was lapping at the head and he hummed around him. It sent vibration through Magnus and his voice moved octave higher. Alec pulled away and Magnus groaned in protestion. But his protest died in his lips when he was turned onto his hands and knees. He shuddered and waited for what is to come. He tought that maybe finger would be pressed into him. He gasped when something wetter than finger pressed at his hole. Alec's tongue circled Magnus's opening. It then gave few flat licks. Magnus shook with pleasure. Finally what felt like eternity but was only few minutes, the tongue wiggled its way inside. Magnus moaned out loud and his hands gave out from under him. He fell onto the pillow. Alec's hands stedied his hips and pulled his arse cheeks appart.It gave him more room and he moved his tongue inside Magnus. Gasps and panting were leaving Magnus's lips. They never did this but it was amazing. Alec's wicked tongue knew what to do to bring Magnus pleasure. Magnus could hear pop and prepared himself. Alec's tongue was removed but Magnus didn't have time to protest because Alec's finger was pushed inside him. He bmoaned and clenched around it. Slowly, Alec started to move the finger. With precision, he aimed at Magnus's prostate. Magnus's eyes snapped open and he was wondering when he closed them. His mind went blank after that and only Alec's finger on his prostate mattered. Alec added another finger and moved them slowly. When he knew that Magnus was comfortable, he moved them apart and in scissoring motion. Magnus shook and gasped for breath. Leave it to Alec to be so gente. They had rough sex once, but it was more like make up sex. When Alec tought he was ready, he added another finger. Now three long fingers were asulting Magnus's inside and his prostate.Alec removed his fingers when he tought that Magnus was ready. He slicked himself up, grasped his hips with his clean hand and guided his cock into Magnus with his other. He slid deep inside till he was fully seated. He then waited for Magnus to adjust. After minute, Magnus moved his hips exprimentaly. Both gasped and Alec took it as go. He started to move his hips slowly. He slid imposibly deep every time. Magnus's moans, gasp and wimpers filled the room. Alec aimed his thrusts at Magnus's prostate and hit it every time. He was taking his time.  
"Please... Alec... just... OH my.." Magnus half moaned, half begged. Alec grinned and speed up. He could feel the pleasure building up. Magnus's hands were grasping the covers, his body sweaty and shaking. Pleasure was making his mind go white and stars were tingling behind his eyelids every time Alec hit his prostate. Finally, it became too much and orgasm tore through Magnus. He came untouched. His back arched and hands clenching. He looked so sexy and delicious that Alec couldn't resist his own orgasm. Magnus knew when he came because he felt it. The warm filling him up. He fell onto the matress and Alec onto him. He slowly pulled out and laid down next to him. He pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed his foredead. Magnus grinned at him and pulled him into heated kiss.  
"How was your day?" Alec asked and slowly, they got into comfortable talk about Magnus's day.


End file.
